


Infinite Possibilities

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sg_femslash, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were an infinite amount of universes where she had left 'her' universe and ended up in this reality where she was now passionately kissing an alternate version of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Possibilities

Alternate universes were a crazy thing, Sam thought. The physical theory behind them was insane: every moment an infinite number of universes split off from the infinite amount of universes that already existed to again create a reality with an infinite number of universes.

So, there were an infinite amount of universes where she had left 'her' universe and ended up in this reality where she was now passionately kissing an alternate version of herself.

Of course, that meant she probably shouldn't be concentrating on Physics right now. Instead, she should be concentrating on the other woman's lips on hers, the soft tongue playing with her lower lip and what were essentially her own hands, one on her back, the other on her shoulder, both pulling her in even further.

It was another few seconds before the other woman pulled away slightly. "So tell me, do you do this often?" She was out-of-breath just as much as Sam was.

"Do what often?" Sam pulled the long-haired version of herself closer again and playfully bit the other woman's lip.

The subject of her attention smiled, but pushed Sam away a bit again. "Come to other universes, seduce yourself, and then leave again?"

"Not on a regular basis, no." And with that, Sam ended the conversation and practically slammed her counterpart into the wall behind her. Her target now changed to the other woman's neck, kissing and biting, while her hands started the process of undressing - the SGC's standard workout clothes were ridiculously easy to get rid of.

The other Sam Carter moaned. "You didn't answer my question," she protested, but it didn't seem too serious a protest, as she was already unbuttoning Sam's blouse.

Sam quickly got rid of the blouse herself and proceeded to the next item of clothing on her list of things that they had no need for right now - the bra. It came off within seconds, and Sam's left hand stroked the other woman's hard left nipple just as she knew she herself liked it, while the right hand was already busy opening the next item on the list - the trousers. In the meantime, Sam herself had gotten bra-less and felt hands caressing her bare back.

"So you have done this before?" Alternate-Sam, as Sam called her now, whispered into her ear, then softly kissed Sam's earlobe. Now, it was Sam's turn to moan. She really hoped no one would think of hitting the women's showers right now - she had locked the door, but that would not really keep anyone out around here. And it would basically scream 'please discover that I hampered with the security cameras' if someone discovered the locked doors.

Sam now pulled Alternate-Sam with her to the bench that stood in the middle of the room, keeping her mouth shut with kisses. The first alternate version of herself she had seduced had not asked her, but just enjoyed the attention. She was determined to make this experience just as mind-blowing as the first time had been.

And it was.

Five minutes later, she knelled before Alternate-Sam, who was moaning in pleasure and had stopped asking questions. She came very quickly, moaning even louder and hips pushing forward.

Another five minutes and it was Sam who was moaning, as she sat on the bench, her hands tangled into and playing with Alternate-Sam's long hair. It felt amazing - it always did. There could be nothing more pleasurable than having sex with yourself, she decided. Especially, after a hard day's work where you had fixed your means of going back to your own universe.

Five minutes after that, warmth spread through Sam's body and her lips formed silent moans as the sexual tension that had been building up for days now got released. She collapsed, her body flooded with endorphins. She smiled.

~~~

When she arrived back in her own universe, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Maybe even a bit heart-broken. But not only had she missed home, there was also no way she could have stayed in the other universe, even if she'd wanted to. Entropic cascade failure would be her downfall one day, she mused as she lay on her bed at night.

Of course, she had worked a lot when she had visited other universes or worked with people from other universes in her own. But there had always been time for pleasure after work and it usually didn't take too much convincing. Before her own alternative version, it had been Janet when the multiple versions of SG1 had arrived at the SGC. Sam smiled at the memory. She was sure some of the other versions of herself had quite enjoyed themselves as well.

Then, of course, there was the first time she had encountered an alternate version of herself, the one who had still been in mourning of her husband Jack O'Neill. Sam had comforted her in more than one way. This had been when she realized just how interesting alternate universes really were.

Of course she hadn't told that Samantha what had happened between herself and Charles Kawalsky.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Not only did she seduce herself, but managed to do it twice, along with a bonus alterna-Janet and alterna-(insert character here)_ by sailorscully in the sg_femslash Sam mini-ficathon


End file.
